


Estoppel

by BlondeCanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeCanary/pseuds/BlondeCanary
Summary: Laurel and Nyssa find an unusual way of staying in touch when they are not together.





	1. "What on earth is that?"

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks for clicking on a story with such a strange title! I got the idea from a dream I had a few weeks ago in which Laurel and Nyssa played that game and I just had to write something with it. Enjoy and feel free to point out any mistake in my English!

It starts a few weeks into Laurel's training.

“I can't believe you actually own a phone! Like a real one, not one of those with a cord and all.”  
Nyssa rolls her eyes at the attorney's teasing and settles deeper into her seat.  
“The League of Assassins is not as antiquated as you may think.”  
Her friend doesn't look really convinced.  
“Right. Anyway, you cannot have a real taste of normal life without trying Scrabble!”  
The assassin looks downright disgusted by the word, which is perfectly translated by her British accent:  
“What on earth is that?”  
Her exclamation resonates in the fast food restaurant that is mostly empty and silent at this hour of the night. Only the smell of burnt grease and salt linger in the air as a reminder of how busy the day must have been.

Laurel's tone is almost defensive when she answers, as if she had been insulted as well by Nyssa's remark.  
“It's a game!”  
Since Nyssa doesn't show any sign of recognition, she goes on:  
“We used to play all the time with my dad and Sara! Well, Sara hated it, actually. She said it was for nerds.”  
This makes Nyssa scoff.  
“So it is most definitely not for me!”  
Laurel smiles, not really insulted this time.  
“Whatever, just try it! Please!”  
There are a few seconds of silence as Laurel's mouth slowly turns into a pout, a sight that makes Nyssa's stomach do flips in a very uncomfortabe way, and then Laurel knows she has won, once again.  
“Alright” Nyssa relents “I will let you have your fun. The things you make me try, Canary!”  
And she hands the laughing blonde her phone.

Nyssa doesn't have an iPhone – she's not that American – so it takes a while for Laurel to get used to Play Store. But soon enough, the disgustingly-named game is downloaded on her phone, as Nyssa absent-mindedly twiddles her empty milkshake glass. 

The place is warm and she is growing increasingly drowsy after a long night of training. She looks up at her blonde student, whose forehead is wrinkled in concentration. She is getting better, but she still needs to use more her mind than her muscles in some situations. Though, they are rather effective muscles...

“You don't have a Facebook account?”  
The blonde's scandalized reaction breaks her out of her reverie and she almost blushes, until she gets a grip on herself.   
She gives her a disdainful look.  
“League members have better things to do than to flaunt their daily lives all over the internet.”  
“Wait until you try it.” Laurel smirks “Well, at least you know about the internet.”  
“Stop mocking me, Canary!” the dark-haired woman answers, separating each word in a threatening tone.  
But there's a hint of a hint of a smile on her face.

Fifteen minutes later, after arguing about whether “al-Ghul” is an actual last name (Nyssa decides it is) and if Laurel should put a picture on the newly-created profile (they settle on a picture of Nyssa in her costume on which you cannot see her face, which Laurel is pretty sure will get her arrested for terrorism), the Heir of the Demon is now a not-so-proud Facebook user.  
“Now, here you go.” Laurel says after a few minutes of silent fumbling.  
There's a green grid on Nyssa's screen on which the attorney has written “HI”.  
“I kind of got crappy letters” she says, shrugging apologetically “here, try it. I'll explain how it works.”  
She says it with such enthusiasm that Nyssa can't deny her anything.


	2. Laurel is a cheater

Nyssa ends up playing a few times but she likes it better when they are actually together in the same room. Except that Laurel can see her struggling. 

Of course, she's always using complicated words or legal jargon like 'replevin' or 'detinue' which is kind of like cheating according to Nyssa.

“Actually an 'estoppel' is the opposite of cheating. It means that you can't make assertions that are contradictory to your prior position before the court.” Laurel says as if it were the most simple thing in the world. “It's like, not being legally able to break a promise,” she then clarifies.

Nyssa wonders how Laurel can be that passionate about something so overly complicated. And utterly boring. After that, she decides on a new rule stating that Laurel is not allowed to use these words anymore. And she makes sure it is an estoppel.


	3. "What do assassins do in their free time?"

“Who knew?” Laurel says as they are walking to her apartment after a long night “Turns out there is something Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, heir to the demon is not good at!”  
Nyssa finds herself chuckling at the teasing, something that is happening quite often these days.  
“Well, I'm sorry that I do not spend my entire days training for a board game, I have other things to do.”  
This seems to arouse her friend's interest, who stops walking to look at her.  
“Oh really? I'm curious then! What things? What do assassins do in their free time?” Laurel ask, raising her eyebrows dramatically  
Nyssa gives her a sly, enigmatic smile and starts walking again until the blonde is behind her.  
“That, little bird, is none of your business.”  
“Pff, whatever. I'll find out anyway.” Laurel answers, catching up with the assassin.   
Nyssa's laughter echoes into the empty street.

The following day, she gets the opportunity to write “BOOKS” when they are playing during Laurel's lunch break. 

It kind of becomes their way of talking about personal things when they cannot or will not say it face to face. Laurel learns about her life in the League, her mother and Thalia and she learns about Tommy, Laurel's mother and her life before and after the shipwreck.

And of course Laurel has to send her Scrabble instant messager emojis like the stupid ninja one that she thinks looks like her. In retaliation, Nyssa switches the language of their next game to Arabic.


	4. "SORRY"

Among the belongings that she gets back after she escapes Merlyn's – she could never call him Ra's – prison, she finds her phone. It's only a while later, when she's on her way to Japan, that she opens it out of a nervous habit.

She doesn't know what she expected to find, but it's definitely not an empty board with only one white word in the middle: 'SORRY'

The simplicity of the word, it's easiness, compared to what actually happened these last months, that makes anger explode within her. Not only was Laurel the cause of her captivity, but she did nothing against it and never even came to see her, unlike her sister. But, of course, Laurel says she's sorry so that makes it all better! How much time did she devote to writing that one word? 30 entire seconds? Is it how much she actually cares about her now that she's done training her and that Sara is back? Is it how little those weeks meant to her now that she has settled back into her routine far, far away from Nyssa? Obviously, she isn't needed anymore in holier-than-thou Laurel Lance's life.

Tears threaten to fall from the assassin's eyes and she closes her eyes. It feels like she's betraying the blonde, and their time together, with such thoughts. But she also feels so betrayed herself that it actually feels good to destroy this tiny bud inside her that was threatening to bloom. She should have known better, you never know if it will turn into jasmines or bindweed until it is too late and the rope is tied all around you.


	5. “We're still playing Scrabble, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to explain Laurel's absence of reaction at the end of 4.03 But this lame reason is the best I could do... It'll always remain OOC as hell for me.

Laurel catches up with the now former assassin and Ra's when she's done listening to Merlyn's whining.  
“I think we should talk. Do you remember that diner with the milkshakes?”  
It's an offer of peace, and after a day like this one, Nyssa is ready to accept it. Despite an undeniable cooling in their relationship, Laurel was there for her today, and she did what she always does: see the best in people.

They sit at an empty table in the back of the room and order in silence, both unwilling to begin a difficult conversation.  
It's only when Laurel's glass is half-empty that she starts lamely:  
“Honestly, I thought you were fine....”  
This was not the explanation that Nyssa expected. She feels all the hurt and betrayal coming back and she answers with a cold, humorless tone in her voice:  
“Of course. Because being imprisoned for weeks almost without any human contact always does great things to someone's health!”  
She laughs humorlessly as Laurel turns her stare to the table.  
“It's nice to know that my so-called friend worries about me!”  
“I know it sounds stupid now! But, I actually thought that I didn't have to worry. I mean,” she raises her head to look at her in the eyes and her voice gets more pleading, “you're Nyssa al Ghul! I thought you and your assassin friends wouldn't need my help to get you out. And with the mess that followed Sara's resurrection...”

She doesn't finish her sentence but Nyssa can see a glimmer of guilt in her eyes. Obviously, things hadn't gone as smoothly as Laurel, with her good intentions, had expected. That's something she doesn't like about Laurel. She expects people to do things her way, to think like her. But just because you've helped someone, even in the way she has helped Nyssa, doesn't mean you know them or you can decide for them. Sara's resurrection may have been a success in the end, it doesn't mean that Laurel was right in every decision she made that day.

There's a moment of silence during which the attorney takes another sip of her beverage, and it crosses Nyssa's mind that right now a part of her may wish, only for a second, that it were alcohol in the glass. And she is reminded of the fact that Laurel has her own demons too. Nonetheless, her blonde friend seems to find courage in the milky drink and she speaks again:  
“I mean, I know I've been selfish. Both in bringing Sara back and leaving you in Nanda Parbat. I should have been more concerned but... It all worked out, I guess. You're here, and you're okay and... You made a great decision decision today. I'm proud of you.”  
Laurel finally offers her a small, apologetic smile and Nyssa realizes that something is awakening within her and it feels almost like hope, almost like relief. She finds her anger and feeling of betrayal are slowly starting to fade away.

“And, for what it's worth, I would come set you free in a heartbeat if I could do it over!”  
This last statement finally erases the lingering resentment in Nyssa's heart and she deadpans:  
“Right, the Black Canary against the whole League of Assassins. I know I am an excellent teacher, Laurel, but don't be ridiculous!”  
The blonde laughs and she can't help but join her until they look at eachother in silence for a few seconds and this time she doesn't even try to stop the smile on her face.  
“Alright, to say it once and for all, I truly am sorry. This is not the kind of friend I am.”  
“I know, Laurel, you have shown that today. And...” she sighs, thinking about what happened with Thea only hours ago, “I reckon we've both made mistakes and I should probably explain myself as well.”

After that, their tones turn from challenging to understanding, starting a conversation that lasts until late in the night and leaves the assassin exhausted. But satisfied. She had forgotten how it felt to be able to talk about anything with someone without the fear of sounding weak or ruthless. Laurel is one of the only person in this world to look at her without seeing the darkness and sometimes it makes her want to scream, to yell at her that she is not a good person, that whatever is developing between them – she's almost sure that there is something on Laurel's side too – will only swallow her whole in a darkness that is not meant for someone like her. But she's also human, and weak, and being around Laurel is way too exhilarating for her to give it up now.

She doesn't notice her hand moving until the blonde's skin is warm against hers. None of them says anything but Laurel slowly intertwines their fingers and it is definitely hope creeping its way into Nyssa's chest as they continue to talk and laugh.

It's right after they leave the diner that Laurel says it, when they have started discussing Nyssa's future.  
“You know, you could always stay here... I mean, we'd be happy to have you on the team, if you're interested.”  
For a while, Nyssa is tempted to say 'yes' and the hope in her heart is stronger than ever. But she knows she's not ready. Not quite yet. There are things she has to do and things she has to know about herself and her life. But she promises she will be back. It's not like she had the capacity of doing anything else, anyway.

Laurel says she understands but the disappointment is clear in her eyes and she starts walking a bit faster. And for this reason, and because this night is full of surprises it seeems, and it makes the assassin bolder than she has ever been, Nyssa reaches for her hand again and pulls her into her arms. 

It has been a while since something has felt so right – except maybe when she saw the look on Merlyn's face as the ring melted before his eyes. She remembers that Laurel said something about a 'gollum' and she makes a mental note to check what it is. After all, she has the time to do such things now.

“Stay safe Laurel,” she mutters into the blonde's neck, “promise me.”  
The blonde nods, as if she were afraid that her voice would betray her emotion.  
“We're still playing Scrabble, right?” she asks after a while.


	6. "I miss you"

After that night, something shifts between them. It's small, it's unspoken, but it's there. They get back to what they used to be, but at the same time, they don't. Even with the distance and the time difference, they talk every day, about anything, really, from what clothes Laurel should wear to court to the strange dishes Nyssa experiences in her travels. And that's what makes her brave enough to type, one morning, though they've been talking for a few minutes now, 'I miss you'. After all, this new life of hers is all about trying things. And as she waits for Laurel's answer, she lets hope and fear wrap themselves around her, dizziying her, like a warm cloud of smoke. 

Laurel takes her time, but after a while, her screen lights up with four words that mark the beginning of a whole new relationship between them:

'Come back to me”

Days later, she ponders if she should call what they do flirting, because she's definitely not as well-behaved as she used to be now that the last wall that stood between them has fallen. And it's pretty great.


	7. Estoppel

The first thing she does when she learns of Laurel's injury at Damien Dhark's hands – after swearing to give him the slowest and most painful death she could – (of course, whe won't do it because Laurel. And also, she's changed. Mostly.) – is jumping on a plane to Star City.

It feels like centuries before she is knocking on the door of Laurel's hospital room and she almost tumbles over with emotion when her eyes cross the attorney's, who manages to look almost as radiant as ever despite her visible exhaustion. She rushes to the side of the woman who means so much to her and they just smile and hold hands for a while. Not exchanging more than whispered 'how are you's and 'thank god, you're okay'. 

It's only when Laurel's phone rings with a text and the moment is broken that they are brought back to their last online conversation. Giving the blonde's hand one last squeeze, Nyssa takes out her own phone and opens the app she has grown to love, showing it to Laurel.  
“Listen, I know you're not in a great state right now but I need to know. Did you mean what you...?”  
“Estoppel” Laurel interrupts her with a tiny smile, as big as she can manage “I cannot go back on my claims, remember? Even if I wanted to. And neither can you!”  
Nyssa chuckles and brushes a strand of Laurel's hair behind her ear.  
“You're right, my strong, beautiful Laurel.”  
And she kisses her, like the most natural thing to do in the world.

They still play Scrabble, but not as much. Laurel has plenty of time to teach her new things while she is still in recovery:  
“I can't believe you've never played a Mario game!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, by no means do I own or have any link with Scrabble™ and Mattel/Hasbro. It's just a name I've used. Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
